<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by Just_AnotherFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762275">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl'>Just_AnotherFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots Yall [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, M/M, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Murder, Toxic friendship, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, background dukexiety - Freeform, royality, suggested loceit, superhero au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had taken him to use as bait. These villains had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots Yall [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>read the tags carefully, and I'm sorry if it makes no sense, i wrote it at like midnight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan was frantically typing, trying to get the defense systems online again, when something cold and wet curled around his ankle. He glanced down to see a tentacle, sliding up his leg. Only seconds before another wrapped around his upper half, he realized what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck-” He cursed before falling to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Logan woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room, with a relatively familiar face watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee! He’s awake!” The Duke shouted. They scooched closer. “So, when do you think your friends will show up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit Logan like a bag of feathers, but feathers that had been dipped in concrete. They had taken him to use as </span>
  <em>
    <span>bait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> These villains had no idea what they had gotten themselves into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? When’ll they be here? Dee says it should be soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan laughed bitterly. “You should have chosen someone else to be the bait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but why?” a slim figure appeared in the doorway. “Do you have some secret power you’ll use to escape? Trust me, we’re well equipped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this plan won’t work, because they aren’t coming.” Logan admitted. “You picked the expendable team member.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit, if Logan remembered correctly, frowned. “No, we picked you for a reason. You’re the most valuable. You plan it out, get them their information, keep them from getting over-emotional and impulsive. Virgil!” He shouted into the hallway. “What’s going on over there, have Heart and Prince left yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A purple haired man popped into view. “No. They haven't made any plans, either. If anything, they just seem upset there's nobody to compliment them. Did we screw up?” He fretted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s time for plan B.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deceit scowled. “Remus, untie him.” He gestured towards The Duke. As the ropes were undone, Deceit ran his fingers through the short dark curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked towards Logan, who backed up quickly. “It must have been horrible,” He drawled, running gloved fingers under Logan’s chin. “Stuck there, keeping men alive and receiving no praise, recognition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he moved closer, penning Logan in, The Du- no, Remus, crept out after shooting the pair a suggestive glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So many emotions kept bottled up. Anger, fear, sadness, all hidden for the sake of working, and never getting to express them.” He paused to smirk. “And watching a couple.. Some other feelings kept bottled up. What I’m saying is, you can go back, work your ass off like a robot until you die, or join us. Emotions are irrelevant when you're burning cities to the ground, it releases all that tension. There's still annoying couples to deal with,” He shot a quick glance to the door, “but you can share the sentiment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan finally spoke up. “You want me to join you? Become a villain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deceit rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I get.. revenge?” He paused, then stuck out a hand. “I assume we’re partners of a sort, then..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damien. And it's not quite a business partners relationship, as you'll see. Virgil, Remus, you can come in now.” A slow smile slid across Damiens face. “We’re gonna have some fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan let a smile flicker across his face as he watched the flames. Somewhere in there, his old ‘friends’ were burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Super strength and flight, hallucinations and healing, that couldn't save you if you woke up, engulfed in flames. He found a gloved hand slipping into his own, and grinned as an unnaturally coloured fire roared.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments would be wonderful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>